Fuerteventura
by Kenzeira
Summary: Hercule Poirot diundang makan malam oleh keluarga Angkatell. Di sana mereka membicarakan kematian sesepele membicarakan ramalan cuaca. [Untuk #FestivalFandomBarat]


**Ringkasan** : Hercule Poirot diundang makan malam oleh keluarga Angkatell. Di sana mereka membicarakan kematian sesepele membicarakan ramalan cuaca.

 **Peringatan** : spoiler alert; no pairing; the hollow after story; plotless.

* * *

[ _Dibuat dalam rangka memeriahkan Festival Fandom Barat_ ]

* * *

 **Hercule Poirot Series: The Hollow © Agatha Christie**

 **FUERTEVENTURA**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[H. Poirot; Henry A. & Lucy A.; Henrietta S.]**

* * *

Hari ini hari Kamis, Hercule Poirot diundang makan malam oleh keluarga Angkatell di The Hollow.

Seperti biasa, jalanan khas pedesaan yang meliuk-liuk membuat Poirot kebosanan di dalam mobil. Tak hanya satu kali, Poirot menekankan berkali-kali bahwa ia tidak menyukai suasana pedesaan—sama sekali. Tapi, untuk menghargai undangan makan malam, dia terpaksa kembali menelusuri jalan yang ditumbuhi pohon ek di kanan-kiri itu—dan tentu saja, jalan yang belum diaspal dipenuhi oleh daun-daun kering.

Poirot memilih untuk mengambil jalan utama. Dia menepikan mobil dan melangkah menelusuri jalan setapak menuju halaman depan kediaman Angkatell. Ini tidak seperti perjalanan yang memakan waktu lima menit, Poirot harus berjalan hingga tiga puluh menit.

"Bersyukurlah aku sedang menikmati waktu santai," katanya seraya membenarkan letak topi Homburg-nya yang berwarna kelabu muda.

Ia melihat-lihat sekeliling. Jalan setapak tak tersentuh matahari, sebab di kanan-kiri dipenuhi pepohonan _poplar_ dan ek, sesekali dia menemukan pohon _beech_ yang menyebalkan dan jorok. Jalan setapak yang dilaluinya terlindungi oleh rindangnya pepohonan. Poirot merasa bersyukur, atau kadang tidak.

Hari hampir gelap, Poirot jarang sekali berkeinginan melihat matahari terbenam atau lembayung oranye yang memesona, keinginan yang jarang terjadi itu kini terjadi. Poirot ingin melihat matahari tapi ranting pohon dan rimbunan dedaunan tidak mengizinkannya untuk melihat hal itu.

Poirot memainkan ujung kumisnya yang nyentrik dan menarik sebagai bentuk kekesalan.

Setelah melintasi perjalanan panjang, Poirot akhirnya sampai. Ia disambut oleh Gudgeon—seperti biasa—si pelayan berpenamilan hebat khas Inggris. Poirot tersenyum sopan. Gudgeon mempersilakan masuk.

" _Her Ladyship_ sedang menyiapkan makanan di dapur, saya harap Anda tidak keberatan menunggu di pondok peristirahatan, Sir," katanya.

"Oh! Kolam renang." Poirot berujar misterius. Gudgeon tampaknya mengerti, senyum nanar terlukis di wajah pria itu.

Poirot diantar ke pondok peristirahatan. Kolam renang di dekat pondok tampak sepi tanpa riak-riak air. Kolam itu kosong. Di pondok peristirahatan sudah ada pasangan baru Edward Angkatell dan Midge Hardcastle yang bercengkrama di tenda kayu. Mereka tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

David Angkatell duduk di pojok ruangan, memilih mengabaikan semua orang. Poirot memicing. Dia tidak melihat Henrietta Savernake.

"Miss Savernake membantu Lady Angkatell di dapur, Sir," kata Gudgeon seolah mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikiran si detektif nyentrik itu.

"Saya ingin ke dapur saja kalau begitu."

"O-oh! Anda tentu tidak boleh merepotkan diri sendiri—maksud saya, Lady Angkatell pasti tidak senang melihat tamunya berada di dapur dan membantu menyiapkan makanan. Dalam adat orang Inggris, itu dianggap tidak sopan—kalau-kalau Anda belum mengetahuinya."

Poirot memainkan ujung kumisnya lagi. Dia memandang Gudgeon.

"Saya hanya ingin melihat Miss Savernake."

"Astaga!" Gudgeon menepuk kening. Pria itu memandang Poirot dan meminta maaf. Gudgeon segera mengantar Poirot ke dapur utama.

Henrietta Savernake tengah menyiapkan makanan bersama Lady Angkatell—dan dua pelayan perempuan yang tidak diketahui namanya. Poirot berdeham dan mereka semua melihatnya. Lady Angkatell paling antusias. Gudgeon menyingkir dari dapur dan menghilang menuju ruangan lain.

"Oh, ya Tuhan. Maafkan saya, M. Poirot, hari sudah gelap tapi kami belum selesai menyiapkan makan malam. Anda pasti lelah sekali setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang menuju kemari. Dan, oh! Saya dengar di London ada festival boneka, pasti menyenangkan sekali berada di kota besar. Bukankah begitu, Henrietta Sayang?"

Lady Angkatell, seperti biasa, bicara panjang tanpa ada isinya. Poirot memaklumi. Dia menganggung-ngangguk, tertarik pada sifat wanita setengah baya itu. Henrietta yang juga diajak bicara mengiyakan.

"London memang besar dan menyenangkan, tapi tidak semenyenangkan di The Hollow," kata Henrietta—yang tinggal dan memiliki studio pribadi di London—dengan diakhiri senyum canggung. Poirot tahu Henrietta sedang berbohong.

"Kau selalu berhasil membesarkan hatiku, Sayang."

Sir Henry muncul mengenakan pakaian berburu dan sebuah senapan di tangan. Kepala keluarga Angkatell itu kaget melihat Poirot berada di dapur.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini—maksud saya di dapur?"

Sebelum Poirot menjawab, Lady Angkatell sudah lebih dahulu bicara.

"Astaga, suamiku, kenapa kau baru pulang selarut ini? Edward sudah kembali sejak jam lima, katanya kau terus menelusuri bukit dan tidak mau pulang lebih awal. Kau tahu, kan, kita juga mengundang M. Poirot."

Sir Henry jadi terfokus pada istrinya. "Maafkan aku, Lucy. Jiwa berburuku tiba-tiba membara hari ini."

Lady Angkatell tertawa pelan, menganggap kata-kata Sir Henry sebagai gurauan dan sejenis godaan. Poirot memicingkan mata, mengangguk-ngangguk lagi. Komunikasi antara Sir Henry dengan Lady Angkatell selalu hangat. Poirot berdeham sehingga perhatian pasangan suami istri itu terfokus padanya.

"Saya bertanya-tanya, ada apakah dengan kolam renang tanpa air itu," kata Poirot. Dia melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Henrietta.

Lady Angkatell menjelaskan dengan semangat. "Anda tentu tahu tragedi penembakan itu. Saya selalu merasa ngeri setiap membayangkan darah yang menetes-netes ke kolam renang—oh, tidak, saya tidak berusaha membayangkannya, saya hanya … yeah, teringat saja. Kejadian seperti itu tidak mungkin bisa dilupakan dalam satu-dua tahun. Henry menguras kolam renang itu dan dibiarkan kosong tanpa diisi air. Saya selalu mengeluh dan Henry mengerti apa yang saya keluhkan."

"Saya mengerti, Mademoiselle."

"Kasihan sekali John. Dia muda dan tampan tapi harus mati dengan cara mengerikan." Lady Angkatell menambahkan.

"Sudahlah, Lucy, kita akan makan malam. Tidak enak membicarakan masa lalu yang suram." Sir Henry mengingatkan.

"Sepertinya saya ingin beristirahat sebentar, Sir," kata Henrietta. Perempuan cantik berambut coklat itu pergi meninggalkan dapur. Sudut mata Poirot mengikuti kepergian Henrietta.

Lady Angkatell menggeleng-geleng, garis halisnya melengkung menimbulkan efek khawatir yang dibuat-buat. "Begitulah orang London," katanya. "Berusaha baik dan sopan di awal tapi mengecewakan di akhir."

"Lucy!" Sir Henry memanggil dengan nada memaksa. Lady Angkatell tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya. "Maafkan kami, M. Poirot."

"Tidak masalah."

Sir Henry berlalu meninggalkan dapur. Barangkali mengganti pakaian sambil menyimpan senapan. Hercule Poirot hendak kembali ke pondok peristirahatan tapi suara Lucy Angkatell menahannya.

"Memang mengerikan sekali berhadapan dengan kematian mendadak, bukankah begitu, M. Poirot?"

"Ya."

Lady Angkatell tampaknya sedang ingin mengenang kejadian satu tahun lalu itu. Wanita tersebut membuat ekspresi terkejut. "Oh, tentu saja, Anda sudah banyak menangani kasus kematian dan membongkar siapa pelakunya dengan satu jentikan jari. Tapi John, siapa pelakunya? Saya masih belum mengerti. John mati dan tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui pembunuhnya. Padahal saya berharap mengetahui pelakunya. Saya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya mengetahui rahasia besar yang mengerikan."

"Ya, saya mengerti perasaan Anda, Mademoiselle."

"Kasihan sekali John. Saya dengar Gerda bunuh diri karena tak sanggup menahan kesedihan atas kematian suaminya itu. Aduh! Bagaimana nasib anak-anaknya—terutama Terry? Saya tak bisa membayangkan kesedihan yang dialami anak-anak malang itu tapi saya juga tidak bisa membayangkan kesedihan Edward dan masa depan suram Ainswick."

"Ainswick?" Hercule Poirot tertarik dengan percakapan Lady Angkatell. Ia merasa pernah mendengar kata Ainswick di suatu tempat.

"Ya, Ainswick!" katanya dengan nada berapi-api. "Ainswick adalah surga—tempat yang indah dan memesona, dipenuhi kebun buah-buahan dan bunga. Ainswick benar-benar menyerupai surga. Saya tidak ingin berprasangka, tapi, M. Poirot, saya tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi seandainya John tidak mati."

"Apa maksud Anda, Mademoiselle?"

"Saya tahu Edward mencintai Henrietta dan saya juga tahu Henrietta mencintai John. Seandainya John tidak meninggal, Henrietta tentu tenggelam bersama John dan Edward terpuruk dalam kesedihan tanpa mau menikah. Padahal jelas sekali! Midge mencintai Edward dan si dungu itu tidak menyadarinya. Midge yang malang."

Poirot mengangguk-ngangguk. Lady Angkatell melanjutkan.

"Masa depan Ainswick ada di tangan Edward. Apa yang terjadi seandainya Edward tidak menikah? Ainswick akan diwariskan pada David—demi Tuhan, David dan Ainswick sangat tidak cocok. Edward—bagaimanapun caranya—harus menikah! Dan, simsalabim! John tiba-tiba tewas tertembak dan dari kejadian itu, Edward menyadari perasaan Midge hingga akhirnya mereka menikah seperti seharusnya."

Lady Angkatell mengakhiri ceritanya dengan dramatis. Poirot pernah mendengar cerita ini sebelumnya. Entah dari siapa, dia agak lupa.

"Kematian Dokter John Christow membawa berkah," gumam Poirot.

"Ya, ya. Begitulah!"

Dua pelayan perempuan tampak takjub dengan percakapan Poirot dan Lady Angkatell yang menganggap pembicaraan mengenai kematian sesepele membicarakan ramalan cuaca.

"Tapi, Mademoiselle, perkataan Anda bisa menjadi motif dasar untuk membunuh Mr. Christow. Sekarang Mr. Christow sudah mati sesuai dengan apa yang Anda harapkan dan pasangan Edward Midge pun sudah menikah. Ainswick juga terselamatkan."

Lady Angkatell kaget. "Oh, oh, astaga! Anda tentu tidak boleh bicara begitu, M. Poirot. Saya mengerti pekerjaan Anda sebagai detektif, Anda bisa mencurigai siapapun—tapi saya, saya lain. Anda tentu tidak bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu."

Hercule Poirot tersenyum ramah. "Tidak, saya tidak mencurigai Anda. Saya hanya meminta Anda untuk berhati-hati dalam berbicara. Pihak kepolisian bisa memenjarakan Anda atas apa yang Anda katakan. Lagipula saya sudah mengetahui siapa pelakunya."

"Henry juga pernah mengeluh atas apa yang saya katakan. Maafkan saya, M. Poirot. Lupakan saja kata-kata saya barusan. Makanan sudah siap, tinggal memindah-mindahkannya ke meja makan. Saya harap Anda tidak keberatan memberitahu anak-anak—maksud saya, Henrietta, Edward, Midge dan David, tentu saja. Sedewasa apapun, kadang saya menganggap mereka masih anak-anak."

Poirot mengangguk mengerti. Ia berbalik meninggalkan dapur dan untuk kedua kalinya, suara Lady Angkatell menahan langkah kakinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, M. Poirot, bisakah Anda memberitahu saya siapa orang yang tega membunuh Dokter John Christow?"

Poirot tersenyum misterius sambil memain-mainkan ujung kumisnya. "Anda tentu tidak akan menyangka. Tapi biarkan saya menyimpan rahasia besar yang mengerikan ini sendiri, Mademoiselle."

Acara makan malam berjalan mulus. Percakapan-percakapan antar keluarga—termasuk Poirot yang merupakan orang luar—terbilang aman. Tidak ada yang membicarakan kematian John, tidak pula tentang Gerda yang kabarnya bunuh diri. Semua orang makan dengan tenang dan ringan. Bahkan Henrietta Savernake.

Hercule Poirot menyukai keadaan seperti ini. Dia akan datang seandainya diundang kembali lain kali—tentu saja jika ia tidak sedang sibuk menangani kasus kematian yang mudah dan membosankan seperti biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

11:34pm – 9/7/15

Her Ladyship = cara menyebutkan wanita ningrat terhadap orang lain


End file.
